Bleached Hetalia
by Sakura Mau Toki
Summary: A collection of omakes from Hetalia 13. Various pairings & characters included!


**Author's note: Hello!~ I am back with another fic! *decided to bring some of her ideas out of hiatus* This fic will be an omake drabble/oneshot collection based on my main story, that I'll be posting over the holidays, titled Hetalia 13 (a Bleach/Hetalia crossover)! Just to give a quick explanation of the story (since the omakes are based on it); The Captains & some of the Lieutenants in Bleach will be switching places with various nations and vice versa (more info can be found on my profile). These omakes are just some short scenes & first meetings between the shinigami & nations that aren't in the main story (sort of a 'behind the scenes' thing) and will have various pairings, both cannon & crack, and will be yaoi, het & light yuri (shoujo-ai).**

**That being said, onto the disclaimers & such!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Bleach, Hetalia or any of their characters, places, etc. ALL credit goes to TITE KUBO & ****Hidekaz Himaruya respectively.**

**Thanks goes out to my lovely beta South-Yorkshire-Nee-Chan who also provided some inspiration for these omakes! :'D**

**I also dedicate this to the Hetalia Gakuen RP group who I've also gotten inspiration from. Love you guys! :'D (also expect to see some things from the RP in here too ;D)**

**Raiting: T+**

**Pairings/Characters: Mayuri, Ivan (Russia), Belarus, Lithuania, Estonia & Lativa**

**Warnings: slight language, Belarus, Ivan... pretty self explanitory... .**

**Also..Mayuri's mask is off in this fic since he's in a gigai...**

**Edit: Replaced this with a newly edited version.**

* * *

**Hetalia 13**

**Omake 1: Mayuri & Russia (1)**

"Velcome to Russia!" Ivan chirped happily, looking at the blue haired man in front of him.

Mayuri replied with a curt nod, after craning his neck to get a better look at the large Russian man in front of him, glaring slightly. Why in the hell did everyone have to be taller than him? Zaraki was bad enough, but this was just humiliating! Not only that, but he had to take this man's place for a few days due to an order from the Head Captain. Of course he, like all the other captains, thought that this was all a joke due to too much medication, but was proven wrong when he was sent here, to Russia, in the middle of the _coldest _fucking winter on record. Needless to say, Mayuri was not happy.

Ivan shrugged off Mayuri's response and continued with his introduction. "My name is Ivan Braginski, the human personification of Russia," he told Mayuri, the child like smile never leaving his face. "You vill be my replacement, da?"

"It appears so," Mayuri replied disdainfully, still not happy with his current situation.

Ivan's smile grew bigger at Mayuri's answer. "But I did not get your name, da," he said, tilting his head to the side.

Mayuri merely gave him a look before replying, "Twelfth Division Captain and Head of the Department of Research & Development, Kurotsuchi Mayuri."

Ivan nodded approvingly before smiling once more. "Now that the introductions are done, I show you around, da?" Before Mayuri could answer, Ivan slung an arm around his shoulder and dragged him out the door and into the cold and snow that awaited them outside.

* * *

"This is the capital of my country, Moscow!" Ivan told him joyfully as he gestured to the city that they were currently in.

"Fascinating," Mayuri replied in a bored tone, just wanting to get this _tour_ over with so he could go back to his experiments.

"Isn't it? And over here is vhere some of the meetings between the nations take place, and vhere you have to go to meet with my boss," he continued, not at all phased by Mayuri's less than enthusiastic reply as he pointed to a fairly large building with the Russian flag hanging on a nearby flag pole.

"I see."

Ivan nodded as he continued to point and explain about the various old buildings and historic sites in the city. He was so engrossed into this _tour _that he didn't sense a fairly dark aura behind the two, though unfortunately, Mayuri had.

"Do you sense something a bit, _off_?" he asked the Russian as the aura suddenly grew stronger. Ivan paled before pushing Mayuri forward a bit.

"Let us go somevhere's else, da?" Ivan replied, now practically dragging the blue haired man along with him into a nearby museum.

After they entered the building, a figure stepped out of a nearby alleyway. "You can't hide from me Nii-san!~ Kolkolkolkol"

* * *

Once they were inside, Ivan gave a sigh of relief. "That was close, da?" he asked, though more to himself than to Mayuri.

"What_ was _that aura?" Mayuri asked, now intrigued at the possibility of a new scientific discovery.

"That was nothing," Ivan replied hastily as he looked around the museum, making sure the coast was clear.

"But I _felt_ an aura, and it was fairly strong," Mayuri said, not giving up until his curiosity was satisfied.

"It vas nothing, da?" Ivan insisted as he led Mayuri into a room, the other still wanting to know but deciding not to ask further, having caught a glimpse of a pipe covered in what appeared to be blood. Before they made it to the end of the room, banging could be heard from the front doors of the museum.

"Broooother!~" an eerily creepy voice sung out as the banging increased. "Please become one with me!"

Ivan paled as the door started to shake and creak open. "L-let us be going, da?" Ivan stuttered slightly, literally pulling Mayuri to the back of the museum just as the doors burst open, revealing a girl in a Victorian style dress, wielding a very sharp knife and looking every bit like a sociopath. Mayuri could feel the aura around her increasing in darkness, and now knew her to be the source of the aura he felt earlier.

"MarriedMarriedMarried," the girl chanted eerily as she advanced on the two, the grip around the blade in her hand tightening.

"STAY AWAY FROM ME!" Ivan shouted fearfully as he grabbed Mayuri, for what felt like the one hundredth time today, flung him over his shoulder, kicked down the door and fled at top speed out of the building. Once they were a safe distance away, which, conveniently, was outside of Ivan's house, Ivan placed Mayuri down and opened up the front door.

"I am sorry for that, comrade," Ivan apologised as he ushered Mayuri inside, "but she is, a bit unstable to be around, da?"

"I figured as much," Mayuri commented, now wanting to just experiment on the girl and be done with everything, despite the fact that she freaked him out a bit. Not that he would ever admit to such a thing, of course.

As they entered into the main room of the house, Mayuri spotted three trembling individuals standing off in one of the far corners of the room.

"Ah, I see you have spotted our guests, da? I have brought them here to introduce them to you since you'll be with them a lot." Ivan explained as he gestured to the three people in the corner. "This is Estonia." A man with short blond hair and glasses nodded to them. "Over here is Latvia," Ivan gestured to a short, curly blond haired boy who smiled nervously at Mayuri, though visibly trembling from head to toe. "Last but not least is Lithuania, or as I call him, Liet-kun!" The last of the three, this one with shoulder length brown hair and green eyes, took a step towards them.

"Hello," he greeted them politely before joining the others.

"These three are known as the Baltic States," Ivan explained, "they used to live here with me a long time ago."

"Pleasure," Mayuri told the three unenthusiastically, wondering if this meeting was almost over.

Ivan then turned to the three. "This is comrade Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He vill be taking my place vhile I am gone," he explained to them, who nodded back in reply.

"I am sure we vill all get along, da?" Ivan asked, smiling as he looked to the three Baltics who nodded, now looking a bit more afraid at the prospect of what would be in store for them now. Mayuri then noticed that Ivan was still holding his bloody pipe, and was marvelling silently to himself at the effect it had on the three nations in front of him. As Mayuri finally left Ivan's place to return to the Soul Society, and after deciding on a date on which Ivan would come to get the layout of his division, he couldn't help but wonder about how to get his hands on a metal pipe. The twelfth division wouldn't know what hit them.

**Fin**


End file.
